gurasamafandomcom-20200215-history
Unit page helpdoc
btn btn--twoline btn--whiteShort description of all parameters for Template:Unit page. Use Visual editor to input parameters. When in Visual editor, press on any element and you will see small box titled "Unit page" appear in editor, press on it. Most parameters require correct spelling and are case sensetive. Try not to leave any random spaces. * starsoutofstars - represents current unit rank and max possible rank; format "x/y" where "x" is a current rank and "y" is a maximum possible rank; for units which have awakening format is "Xhyper", for example: 5hyper in case of 5 star Corsair; in case of Awakened unit leave field empty; * Unit name - name of the unit; case sensetive; verify correct spelling with LIST OF UNIT NAMES; * unitspriteidle - filename of unit's sprite animation; requires .gif filetype; exmaple: corsair_idle.gif * unitlore - lore of the unit; * unitcvname - name of voice actor; * cvvoicefile1-3 - filename of the first voiceclip; requires .ogg filetype; example: 3103 voice trouble.ogg * cvcaption1-3 - name, descriptive, of the voiceclip; * rank - rank, evolution, form, number of stars of the unit; for awakened units input "Awakened" without quotes; for all other ranks input number and star symbol; examples: 1★ or 2★ or 3★ or 4★ or 5★; * attribute - attribute, element of the unit; case sensetive; examples: Fire, Tree, Water, Dark, Light; * race - race of the unit; case sensetive; examples: Human, Machine, Demon; * maxlvl - maximum possible level of the unit; input number; * sex - gender of the unit; in case of units like Eden input "Genderless" without quotes; examples: Male, Female; * exptable - experience table used for this unit; input letter representing table; examples: A, B, C, D, E, F; * lbtable - limit break table used for this unit; input letter representing table; examples: A, B, C, D, E, F; * role - role of the unit; case sensetive; examples: Attacker, Breaker, Defender, Support, Healer, Subattacker; * unittiercombined - shows unit tier; if unit has True Weapon, second evaluation mark added after slash, representing tier without True Weapon; examples: A+/C- or S/B+ * tierreasoning - very short freeform punchline, reasoning reflecting tier evaluation; * hplvl1 - HP of the unit at level 1; * hpmaxlvl - HP of the unit at maximum level; * hpmaxlb - HP added by maximum limit break; * atklvl1 - same but for Attack; * atkmaxlvl - same but for Attack; * atkmaxlb - same but for Attack; * deflvl1 - same but for Defense; * defmaxlvl - same but for Defense; * defmaxlb - same but for Defense; * trueart - True Art name and description; use format Art name: description. Power if it has any.; * art - Art name and description; use format name: description. Power if it has any.; * skill - Active Skill name and description; use format name (CTof seconds): description. Power if it has any.; * number of rows - number of rows required to describe unit's passive abilities; includes all changes of passive ability levels on different unit levels; maximum number of rows is 12; example: if unit has 1 ability at maximum level, but this ability gets upgraded at 45, 70 and 90 levels, you will need 3 rows; * level1 - unit's level at which you get first ability; * icon1 - icon filename for first ability; example: Ability fire be up.png * ability1 - name and description of first ability; use format name Lvof ability: description. * levelX, iconX, abilityX - these parameters have fields for X from 1 to 12, leave unused fields empty ... * lbzero1 - first equipment slot at 0 limit break; use format Xof slot where X is current rank of slot; types of equipment: phs, mag, def, heal, sprt; if unit doesn't have slot leave field empty; examples: 5phs, 3def, 4mag, 2sprt, 5heal; * lbzero2 - same for second slot; * lbzero3 - same for third slot; * maxlb1 - same, but for unit with maximum limit break; * maxlb2 - same, but for unit with maximum limit break; * maxlb3 - same, but for unit with maximum limit break; * trueweapon1 - name of the True Weapon of this unit, if it has any; if there is none, leave field empty; case sensetive; verify correct spelling with LIST OF TRUE WEAPONS; * number of evolution rows - number of rows to describe all evolution forms this unit has; works similarly to passive abilities parameters; has maximum 6 rows; * evolution1 - shows initial rank and rank after evolution; use format X☆→Y☆ where X is initial rank and Y - after evolution; for Awakened rank use shorthand "AWK" without quotes; examples 5☆→☆AWK, 3☆→4☆; * materials1 - name of the first material required for first evolution; * matquant1 - quantity of the first material required for first evolution; * materials1a-d - same but for the second material; this variable is repeated in the same manner from materials1 to materialsd for all evolution rows; leave unused parameters empty; * gren1 - fee in gren to perform evolution; use commas every three decimals; example: 5,000 or 5,000,000; * all evolution rows perform similarly to first described and to passive ability parameters; unused fields leave empty ... * number of evolutions - number of unit forms, evolutions; has maximum of 6; * evolutionname1 - name of the unit at first evolution; * howtoget1 - short description of how to get unit; format TBD; examples: Alchemy, Evolution, Unit of Choice ticket, Kill la Kill gacha during which gacha banner was held; * all unit evolution, form parameters work similarly ...